A Festival with Friends
by chi-ji-dragon
Summary: FMA tribute follows FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. A festival occurs and somehow everyone decides to attend. It'll be a colorful and traumatic experience filled with milk and frilly outfits. COMPLETE.


**Chi: LET ME SAY THIS RIGHT NOW PEOPLE, THERE IS NO LOGIC ON HOW THIS SITUATION OCCURS! IT JUST DOES! I'LL SAY MORE AFTERWARDS. UNTIL THEN, ENJOY, AND HAPPY FMA DAY! :D**

* * *

"CHIKAAAAAAAAA!" Cici yelled banging on the front door. She was carrying a suitcase or three full of clothes. Chika cracked open the door with a tired look. Her bed head going in every other direction. "There you are! I was wondering if you went and died because of how long you took! Anyway, Crystal's leaving soon!" Cici exclaimed barging right in. Chika just looked at her with mild amusement and annoyance. Cici walked right into the kitchen and fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm sorry, but is anything else your going to say NOT be obvious?! And do you have to tell me this at the crack of dawn?!" Chika demanded brushing her bed head while Cici sat down on a stool and munched away.

"Well... no, I think... wow this is really good." Cici started around a mouthful of cereal. She swallowed and continued. "Were going to show our little Crissy a good time today! She's been realllllly weird! All she ever does is play with Kiko, read, lie around writing in her journal, or just sleeping!" Cici explained before turning her attention to her bowl of cereal.

"In what way is this a good idea?" Chika raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Cici grabbed the newly dressed Chika and dragged her out the door.

"Can't I eat first?" Chika asked reaching over for her doorknob.

"Food later. If we don't hurry we won't be able to get her up without throwing her out the window!" Cici exclaimed locking the door and running away from the house, still firmly gripping Chika's arm. Chika muttered annoyed as Cici arrived at Crystal's temporary home and started banging on the door. "CRISSSSSSSY!" She shouted taking no consideration if anyone else was asleep or not. Aidria answered the door with a friendly smile. "Can we borrow Crystal today? Were going to go to the festival today and we'll make sure she dresses properly!" Cici immediately asked.

"Sure come right on in! If you'd like I don't mind if she wears some of my jewelry although Crystal would feel comfortable without it. But she is so adorable to dress up! Also were having trouble waking her up. Although there was already little hope for Crystal, so you might need to come back later." Aidria smiled opening the door for the two. Cici nodded her thanks before running in dragging Chika. Chika managed to pull herself away and left for Aidria.

"Would you mind if I have some cereal? She dragged me out before I had even finished putting on my shoes!" Chika asked and was shortly afterwards presented with a plate of eggs, biscuits, and bacon.

"Here you go! Cici seems so lively today! It makes me confidante it'll wake Crystal up from her sleeping spell!" Aidria exclaimed determined. Chika, who was sitting in the dining room eating, raised an eyebrow. Darion peeked in upon hearing his wife's tone of voice.

"Don't go overboard. You know Crystal won't let you buy anything for her if it's outside a certain area, and dear? Kiko is crying. He still refuses to let me feed him or feed himself." Darion sighed. Chika put her dishes in the sink and washed them, letting them air dry, before going to Crystal's room.

"Perfect timing! Help me get her out and into the closet or bathroom! If she won't get dressed we'll dress her!" Cici declared with an evil glint in her eye.

"... Crystal, I'm scared. Cici is threatening to dress you." Chika looked over at Crystal's form.

"Goaway... i'still early and I'mmm tir'd..." Crystal mumbled hugging her handmade cat pillow from her grandmother that she had brought along... excuse me, that Cici and Chika had brought along.

"I wonder what kind of jewelry we should put on her. Ooooh, these are pretty!" A distracted Cici rummaged through Crystal's jewelry box with a smile.

"Right... C'mon Crystal." Chika effortlessly picked up Crystal and put her in the bathroom. Crystal's eyes cracked open for a mere moment before she groaned and shut them. Cici appeared in the bathroom with her suitcase full of clothes, the jewelry box, and some of Crystal's nicer clothes. Cici hummed a tune while rummaging through the suitcase before deciding on a handmade outfit with a smirk and evil glint in her eyes.

"OKAY! Time to get you dressed hold up your arms!" Cici instructed tossing Crystal's shirt off.

"NOOOOOOOO! GET OUT I'M DRESSING MYSELF! IDON'TNEEDHELP!" Crystal snapped awake with a roar kicking the two out.

"TO BAD!" Cici was laughing manically.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Chika wondered with a sigh.

"It's quite lively this morning. Wouldn't you agree Darion?" Aidria asked her husband while sipping at some coffee and feeding the hungry five-year old. Darion just sighed and grabbed a towel when Kiko hit his plate and some eggs mashed into biscuit and bacon (by Kiko) catapulted into Aidria's coffee and face. Aidria smiled suppressing the bubbling annoyance.

Elsewhere,

A soft pink haired girl opened her small coin bag. A small sigh escaped her. She had enough coins to attend the festival but it was straight back to work afterwards. She sat on the couch. A girl named Cici was letting her stay with her since she didn't have anywhere else to go. Though Cici had left much earlier to see two of her friends. She had yet to meet them but didn't want to be a burden so she strayed clear of the Cici's personal life. Not that Cici had cared. For the most part Cici had been working on costume designs for her friends and herself. When Cici first saw that the pink haired girl had nowhere to go, she invited her to help and because she really wanted to dress her up. Slowly the pink haired girl got up and brushed off the dust. Cici had invited her to join herself and friends. It was a tempting thought but the vast amount of clothes and cloth everywhere made her wonder if it would be okay.

Somewhere else,

"Brother were going to be late!" Al shook Ed trying to wake the small blond.

"It's still early. They can wait." Ed groaned sleepily as the phone rang. Al answered without hesitation.

"If the pipsqueak isn't up and at the meeting place in two hours I will dress him up and make him drink a gallon of milk. Unfortunately for him I am serious." Cici threatened and hung up. Ed heard every word after pipsqueak and ranted, now wide awake.

Back with Cici,

"Why do these kind of things always happen to me?" Crystal whined slouching forward as she was forced to walk instead of sleep or be dragged. It had taken an hour and a half of wrestling to get all of them dressed up. A cool breeze gently passed. Music and laughter could be heard. Kiko's soft laugh mixed into the melody.

"If you're not careful, you'll smudge the lip gloss." Cici commented.

"Were, what? 14? How can we already be wearing make up?" Crystal turned to Cici.

"It's a special occasion! That's why were dressed up and wearing make-up! Everything were wearing is hand-made by yours truly! It's a good thing I'll always kept record of your exact sizes! Also, you might want to stop slouching. You'll end up a hunchback!" Cici smiled making a peace sign with her hands.

Some how Cici had manage to dress up Crystal in a white under-shirt with a black pull over. Carefully stitched sequins lined the bottom of the pull over and the pocket. A sequin pattern on the pocket shaped an 'X'. A pleated white knee-length skirt had been tie-dyed in a circle with a rainbow of colors with a pin that had a kitty face painted on was on the bottom right of the skirt. Simple white dress shoes and striped knee-length socks adorned her feet. Thanks to the expertise of Crystal's dads alchemy, Crystal was wearing a pair of earring that had carefully shaped coy fish. The only piece of jewelry Crystal chose was the friendship necklace around her neck. Cici had done Crystal's hair in a fish-bone braid.

Cici dressed up in a tie-dyed tee-shirt with her white jacket wrapped around her waist. A butterfly was embroider into stomach part of the jacket. She left her short light blue-grey hair down and only put a simple flower clip in it. Her gray boots reached right past her ankles and her socks reached half way up her calf's. A pair of spiraled earring dangled. Her skirt was colored orange and brushed her knees. To finish it she was wearing her own friendship necklace.

Chika had been forced into a horizontally striped tie-dye dress and white ankle socks paired with simple black dress shoes. A purple butterfly was on the chest of the dress. Her hair was done up in a long mermaid tail braid with her friendship necklace around her neck.

"What are we even wearing? This looks nothing like anything I've ever seen before! Except for when Kiko got a box of crayons." Chika scratched the bacl of her head thinking about some of the pictures Kiko had drawn before.

"I was taking lessons! It's a really good thing we ended up in a town that was friendly and understanding and knew Amestrian! Even if we did owe them a full explanation that made them afraid of what else is hidden in Amestris. Still, their teaching us their language should we be unable to return to Amestris." Cici laughed happily. Crystal turned to Chika.

"You let her bring all of her sewing supplies, why?" Crystal asked twitching with annoyance.

"I didn't have a choice. When we were there she was in one of those weird moods again." Chika shrugged as Cici half-dragged both girls down the street stopping at every other cart. It was a series of festivals though Cici, Chika, nor Crystal could remember what it was for, but everyone dressed up colorfully and would bake sweets, sow outfits. On the first day of the festival everyone would dress up colorfully. During the second day, it was tradition to dress up in autumn clothes and help with harvesting. For the last day, people would dress up in costumes and exchange sweets. Cici was mostly helping with making costumes as she was an expert in the sowing area. Chika was doing a bunch to help with the harvest. Crystal was going to bake cookies, cakes, and whatever else that was simple and appropriate, although Crystal had long since permanently banned Cici from the kitchen as the young tailor had created her own special poison/torture device.

"CRISSY! CICI! CHIA!" The sound of Kiko's ever so loving voice sounded. Jared and Julius were chasing after the agile five-year old.

"Kiko!" Crystal embraced her little brother happily before turning to Julius and Jared with a dark look that could kill. "Hey, Kiko? Why were you running away?" Crystal asked with a sugar-coated voice.

"They were going to spit fire because of the reallllllllly spicy food!" Kiko exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Besides the only thing their fire could do is make a fly laugh. There to much of a wimp!" Crystal teased.

"No were not!" The two boy's barked.

"Ahem, allow me to demonstrate Kiko. Cat's and Dog's are raining." Crystal said with a dark smile.

"What? No there not!" Julius rolled his eyes just as Cici and Chika threw a kitten in Julius's hands and a puppy in Jared's. Both were silent staring at the new animal in their hands for a moment before realizing what had just occurred. Both boy's looked at each other before dropping the animal and running away screaming.

"Their like twins!" Cici gasped feeling new ideas flood her head.

"Do you see Kiko? I can almost hear the sound of flies laughing to death." Crystal nodded satisfied with the torture she had caused. Kiko looked at the boys, then the animals, and then back at Crystal.

"Can I have a pet kitty and puppy?" He asked innocently.

"I'll think about it. I don't think Jared or Julius's heart could take that kind of torture but they might. Plus I did dump a crate of fish on him one time. That was hysterical." Crystal snickered.

"Hey Crystal did you ever deliver your share of the sweets? Wait. Where's Chika?" Cici asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Crystal blinked looking around.

"I'm right here." Chika said holding a bag of cookies while munching down on a moon-cake someone else had made.

"Figures. Hmm? Where did you get the moon-cake?" Crystal wondered. Chika pointed over to a stand where there were assorted mooncakes and other sweets. A pink haired girl wearing a baggy tan sweater and blue skirt was looking at the sweets with awe but when Jared and Julius ran behind her, her attention turned to Cici, Chika, Crystal, and Kiko

* * *

The assorted sweets held a soft compelling aroma. A gust of wind chilled me when someone ran behind me. I turned curiously. Two boys were running away from a kitten and a puppy. Three other girls were laughing and talking among themselves. A little boy was clinging onto a black-haired girl. The second girl had long silver hair and the third had short blue-grey hair. I recognized the blue-haired girl as Cici. The black haired-girl noticed my gaze. I quickly turned away blushing slightly for being caught. The silver-haired girl had been at the stand here just a few minutes before, Chika I was sure is what the baker had called her. An odd name. Nobody I had ever met had a name like that but in a way it seemed to suit her. I remembered hearing the little boy shouting Crystal as well. He was cute. I opened my small change purse and looked inside again. There wasn't very much money left.

"Here." A few coins were placed in my coin purse. I looked up to see the silver-haired girl with a smile. I jumped back shaking my head.

"It's okay! You don't have to do that!" I exclaimed fishing through my purse.

"Don't worry. Besides we have more than enough to share! And even if we didn't we already have a food slave to make us sweets or just about anything!" The silver-haired girl assured me. It was a tempting thought.

"This is supposed to be the time I start screaming I'm not a food slave but you blackmail me and even if you didn't there's something seriously wrong with everybody in my life. I'd get roped into it one way or another." The black-haired girl sighed standing next to the blue-grey haired girl.

"Since your here why don't you join us?! We'd love to meet with you during all three parts of the festival." Cici decided with a smile, but a glint in her eyes inclined me to back away.

"Cici, NO! I don't mind if she comes with, but unless if she is okay with it you can't dress her up! Only Chika, Jared, and I are your dress up doll's." The black-haired girl warned while the little boy who clung next to her looked at me with curious eyes.

"Please excuse those two. They have... issues. I'm Chika, she's Cici, this is Crystal, and he's Crystal's little brother Kiko. Sorry about Jared and Julius they were running away from animals. They also have some issues that need to be dealt with before to long. What's your name?" Chika smiled at me.

"I'm Yummi... and I'm staying with Cici for the time being." I told her.

"Well then Yummi, what would you like? My treat! ...Wait what? Your staying with maniac 1?" Chika smiled as Cici and Crystal started arguing about Cici's dress up guinea pigs. I looked towards the two bickering girls. I was about to speak but Crystal groaned and turned towards me first. "Well, considering your not wearing the outfits we were forced into I think your safe... for now." Chika gave a light nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry, if you want to come with us it's fine, but I can't guarantee you won't be forced into anything weird, uncomfortable, or five thousand different outfits. On the bright side you'll get to keep them as long as you have space." Crystal warned with a soft smile and nervous laugh. Cici still had a glint in her eyes while she scribbled on several different pages in her book. Crystal turned to Cici with a suspicious annoyed look.

"Don't worry! Besides the only way I managed to not die on loneliness in that big house is because she's staying with me. Crystal this is Yummi in case you were to busy worrying to realize." Cici's glint softened and she smiled gently at me. "I've tried to get Yummi here to join us but she's a bit shy. So be nice and don't scare her!" Cici laughed care-free. Crystal looked suspicious.

"You know, its times like this I wonder if your my friends. What kind of friend calls their friend maniac and acts like a smart-ass?" Crystal huffed as Cici and Chika both wrapped their arms around her.

"Us! In case you failed to realize it, there is nothing normal about you and there's something seriously wrong with the people you like to associate with." Chika and Cici told her simultaneously. At this point Kiko had wandered off and found Aidria and accidentally smudged his jelly filled fish cookie on her dress. Yummi was the only one who took notice of the toddler leaving though she had seen the toddler with Aidria and Darion many times.

"Hey Crystal, there going to start the baking contest soon! I stole your best dessert and entered so let's go see if you won!" Chika picked Crystal up and ran away. It didn't help that Crystal cried out for help and attempted escape. Yummi stared after them wondering if it was safe to accompany them. They certainly seemed nice but this was getting a bit crazy.

"Shall we go? Those two can cause enough mayhem with me keeping them in check. Hahahaha." Cici smiled gently taking Yummi's hand.

"HEEEEEY!" Ed's voice suddenly rang out and Cici's mood turned sadistic. Al was right behind him.

"Hello pipsqueak, your very late. I plan on following through with my threat." And with that Cici dragged the short struggling blond away. "You know your hair is really pretty. There's a lot of things we could do with it! You'll make a beautiful flat-chested girl!" Was the last thing anyone could hear from Cici before Cici disappeared into a tailor store.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" Ed screamed.

"Yuumi?" Al wondered recognizing the pink haired girl.

"It's been a while Al." Yummi smiled happy for a familiar sight.

"It has. Do you know where Crystal went? Or Chika or Kiko... We were all going to meet up but brother slept in and Cici threatened to dress him up and make him drink his milk. Do you want to join us?" Al sighed.

"They went to a baking contest. Chika entered Crystal and Cici was about to drag me to the contest." Yummi told Al in a small voice and laugh.

"Al take her to the baking contest! She's hanging out with us!" Cici yelled the obvious at the armored boy from the tailor store.

About thirty minutes later,

"Cici. What did you do. I'm not sure if my eyes should be bleeding or if I should be crying from laughter." Crystal looked at Cici before shifting to the small blonde that was taller than usual thanks to the heels Cici put him in.

"Well, he makes a gorgeous blond!" Cici exclaimed proudly.

Ed said nothing and refused to look anyone in the eye. He was dressed up in a long white dress with different colored plastic roses on the skirt. A blue ribbon was tied around the waist. His hair had been curled and let loose with a striped purple and yellow headband. A beaded bracelet hung from his wrist. Ed held a tall cup of flavored strawberry milk.

"Cici do you remember who exactly were meeting up with later today since he can't ever finish his work on time? We already have Maes, Gracia, Elicia, Winry, Alex, Riza, Falman, Breda, Furey, Havoc, Roy, Ling, Lan Fan, Fuu, May Chang, and Xiao-Mei coming. Do you really need to humiliate him further?" Crystal asked rubbing her head in annoyance.

"You could join him. It would be awesome to do a full make-over!" Cici giggled happily.

"No thanks. I value my pride and my life." Crystal sighed. The sweets she and the rest of the contestants sweets in the baking contest were being judged. They simple awaited the results. Chika had found a camera and was taking photo's much to Ed's distaste.

"What about you Chika? Can I go all-out on you?" Cici turned to the grinning girl.

"Tell you what, you can decide my costume for the costume part of the festival if you can get Crystal to let you choose her costume as well." Chika decided still snapping pictures.

"-And in second place we have Crystal Kian with her Banana Bread!" The sounds of the announcement rang out.

"YAY! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Chika and Cici jumped for joy as a small figure jumped onto Al.

"ALPHONSE!" May squealed. Crystal turned behind her and saw the entire group, including Mustang.

"Well damn. They arrived on time." Cici whined as Crystal left to pick up her prize.

"Who's this?" Maes asked gesturing to the taller than usual (again, because of heel's) Ed. Cici snickered before wrapping her arm around Ed.

"Oh Ed was a little late so we had to replace him with Edaline. Why don't you say hello Edaline!" Cici suppressed a laugh as everyone seemed to catch on. Silence was followed by snickering which led to laughing and then turned into death by "Edaline". Roy, Maes, and Havoc causing the most laughter were quickly attacked only for Ed to trip in the heels upon finishing. Crystal returned with a silver crown, 2'nd place medal, and Fifty dollars in cash. Crystal merely stared at the almost deceased Maes, Roy, and Havoc before turning to Cici and Ed.

"Soooo... What did I miss?" Crystal wondered handing the crown to Cici, who in turn put it in a box labled "Materials".

"Why is Edward in a dress?" Izumi asked staring her daughter in law down.

"Cici threatened that if he was late she would force him to wear a girly outfit and drink a gallon of milk. Likewise she did the same with a few unnamed others but you got here on time so we don't have to worry." Crystal explained nibbling on a slice of banana bread. Roy seemed to shiver knowing that he was one of those going to be victims. "Well now that were all here let's do something before everything shuts down." Crystal suggested finishing the slice of bread and starting on a multi-colored lollipop. It was then Cici took notice of a bag in Crystal's arms filled with a variety of sweets. Chatter started between the group almost right away (minus Sig) and Crystal began to regret the decision to let someone else decide what they did. With nobody taking notice Crystal snuck off to a game stand and tossing her lollipop stick in the trash and munching away on another sweet.

About two hours later,

"That was a lot of fun, don't you think Crystal?" Cici smiled stepping out of a horror house with part of the group. Elicia being to little and scared stayed outside with Gracia, Falman, Breda, Furey, and Riza. When no response came from Crystal Cici looked around and found Crystal was nowhere to be seen and Yummi at some point had gone missing to. The chatter had yet to die down. "Crystal? Yummi?" Cici wondered hoping that she hadn't seen her but it turned out that the two were nowhere in sight (despite Cici having put them in her rainbow clothes so they stuck out like a sore thumb). Cici went into panic mode and grabbed Chika shaking her violently. "CRYSTAL ESCAPED! SHE MANAGED TO GET AWAY AND YUMMI IS GONE TO!" Cici shouted as the group finally noticed there missing companions.

"I-I see a bright light... Head d-d-dizzy... C-can't hold on..." Chika groaned feeling her head spin as Cici suddenly dropped her before dumping ice water on Chika.

"We'll spread out in groups!" Cici declared taking control and ready to rampage just as Julius, Jared, Aidria, Darion, and Kiko passed by them.

"If you're looking for Crystal she's in front of the cotton candy station with a pink haired girl. They were about to head towards a mask stand." Aidria told them instantly calming Cici.

"Well, if there together it makes our job easier but I have to wonder why she ran away in the first place." Cici thought aloud.

"I know where the mask stand is." Ed suddenly said. It was obvious he had to have known seeing as he wore his own mask so nobody would recognize him.

"Then lead the way Ms. Edaline Pipsqueak." Cici smirked as Ed blew up.

Meanwhile,

"Hmmm... Let's see. I like the fox and snow leopard mask but Cici and Chika would spot me a mile away." Crystal sighed looking through the masks. A long blue cloak was pulled over Crystal's clothes as a way to hide from Cici and her hair was put up and into a bun thanks to a hairstylist. Yummi stood next to her and was smiling while wearing a pink kitty mask, though she had it pulled off to finish the cotton-candy. Crystal stared at a Jack Frost mask (Areugo had some interesting myths and she heard tales of Jack Frost in Drachma). She decided on the Jack Frost mask. After paying for it she put it on and looked towards Yummi with a smile. "It's been a long time since I saw anything that had to do with Jack Frost! Where do you want to go next?" Crystal asked staring at the pink haired girl. At this point both Crystal and Yummi had learned a lot more about each other. Yummi glanced around looking at a hair accessory store. As if reading her mind Crystal nodded with a smile. "We can go there if you want." Crystal offered.

"Yeah." Yummi nodded happily pulling the pink kitty mask over her face and tossing her empty cotton candy stick in the trash. When the two entered the small shop "Edaline" and the group arrived at the mask station and complained that Crystal and Yummi weren't there. But in the hair accessory store the girls were looking through the hairclips, headbands, and decorated hairties. Crystal picked up a hair clip that had brown and white beads and feathers strung onto a string and glued to the hair clip. Yummi meanwhile looked at a light pink puppy hairclip.

"Hey, Yummi what do you think?" Crystal asked giggling and putting the hair clip in her hair and taking off the mask. Yummi smiled.

"It looks good. What do you think about this one?" Yummi put the pink puppy clip in the place of the clips already in her hair.

"You look amazing!" Crystal exclaimed happily.

In front of the shop Riza looked around before suggesting, "Do you think theywent in there?"

"Nah, not possible. Crystal would never go there unless you had done something to really get her spirits high and if you could get them that high you could actually buy a gift for her when it's not her birthday or christmas. I only witnessed it once but it was only because she was taken to her own festivial with her grandmother, Chika, and I. Plus she was only happy to begin with because she was allowed to enter a contest and won third place." Cici wrote off Riza's suggestion before the group moved back to a sweet's stand just as Crystal and Yummi left the store to get some drinks. Yummi sipped at a cup of tea while Crystal had a Chai Tea Latte. Crystal paused and gave a yawn.

"It's getting late... So even though we ditched the family of mis-fits and they probably were going to do a bunch of crazy crap anyway, do you still want to join us for the rest of the festival? But I'll say now, there is no guarantee I'll be able to protect you from Cici's wardrobe changes and outfits." Crystal laughed nervously suppressing another yawn.

"I didn't think they were that bad." Yummi thought aloud. Crystal was silent for a minute trying to decide what would be the best thing to say.

"There not bad indivudally but if you get them all into a big group they can be fun and I'm tempted to say heart-warming with their antic's but that's not really me. At the same time though it can be a handful. But aside from Kiko there the closest I'll have to family and it's not like the crazy is unfamiliar to me." Crystal gave another laugh, but a more care-free one. "Plus, I think Al and "Edaline" would be happy. At least tomorrow "Edaline" will be happy." Crystal snickered pulling a brownie from the bag of sweets she had bought from the drink stand.

"That would be nice." Yummi smiled before yawning setting off a reaction of yawn's.

"Yawn's are really contagious. Well let's head back. Cici and Chika are bound to notice eventually that we went home." Crystal smiled walking away.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't notice." Crystal scratched the back of her head sitting next to Yummi on the couch of the house Crystal was staying at. Kiko was eating breakfast while Darion got a towel since Kiko had been very unhappy with cereal and thrown the bowl in Aidria's face. Fortunately the bowl was plastic. None of the group had quite caught on yet that Crystal and Yummi whad gone home and nobody realized they were both working the field the day after. Only when Yummi and Crystal walked up to Cici and Chika and pointed it out did they finally understand. But understanding came with a punishment. Cici was finishing dressing Chika after she had finished dressing Yummi in a long-sleeved pink turtleneck that hung a bit loosely around her waist. White leggings with a slightly darker shade of pink than her hair skirt over the leggings. The mask Yummi had gotten was secured and soft cream-colored boots adorned her feet. Seeing as Yummi's hair had a natural curl to it, Cici left her hair alone.

Chika stepped out of the fitting room that had once been Crystal's bedroom. Chika wore a white mask with black feathers and golden glitter lining the mask and eye holes. Her silver hair was done up in a braid and she wore a cream and black shirt with detached sleeves reaching her wrist. Golden gloves fit snuggly on her hands. Cream colored pants had a black angled skirt over them. Black boots reached half way up to her knee. To finish it a beaded necklace was tied around her neck. Chika sat down on the couch and let Crystal walk over to the fitting room where an eager Cici awaited her arrival.

After a half hour Crystal emerged from the changing room wearing a fox mask provided by Cici. Her hair had been curled and kept loose. A brown leather shirt reached her wrist and she wore long brown pants. A black skirt reached half way to her knees over her pants. The hair clip she had bought on the first night was placed right behind her left ear. Cici was right behind wearing her short blue hair normal. Silver lined the outlines of her blue and light green dress. White pants were worn underneath. Both wore a pair of ankle high, maroon boots.

"Well. Were all dressed. Why don't we go? It'll be more fun that way! Everyone is dressing up. Even Kiko will be wearing a costume after he eats his breakfast and is cleaned up." Chika suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, but none of them are dressed up like this. We'll stick out like a sore thumb!" Crystal sighed before Kiko walked up to her.

"Does Crissy want a lollipop?" He asked holding one up for Crystal. A different lollipop was in his mouth. Crystal stared at the lollipop suspiciously before taking it and sucking on it.

Thirty minutes later,

The group was smaller than it had been on the first day. Roy, Riza, Alex, Izumi, Sig, Ling, May/Xaio-Mei, Maes, and Winry. Riza was dressed up as military officer (I know, huge shocker). Ed was dressed as a vampire. Al was dressed as a mummy. Winry dressed up as a cat (much to Julius's grief). Alex was a teddy bear (handing out free bone crushing hugs). Maes... carried more pictures of Elicia and Gracia than usual. He could make a dozen books full of those pictures. Izumi dressed as a housewife and Sig as her protector (not that she really needed it). May dressed up as a panda. Ling decided to go as an emperor. Roy had gone as a skeleton.

"You'll went the extra mile." Roy commented.

"Actually, this is not Cici's magic on full blast. She went the extra mile with "Edaline"." Crystal snickered referring to Ed under a different name. "Plus it's not like some of you tried." Crystal turned to Ling before Roy again. "This is like Halloween except it's early." Crystal sighed.

"Yeah. It's October Third." Yummi nodded as the group made their way to the first event of the final day. Everyone dressed up and several big games were held with prizes for all of them, including a costume contest. Many of the bakery's helped with today since treats were offered all day long with little to no charge. The first games of the day was a beanbag toss. Cici tossed one of her three beanbag's and completely missed.

"Aww... Well, if you don't succeed at first try again!" Cici exclaimed enthusiastically and tossed another one. This time it just barely made it into the lowest scoring area but Cici jumped for joy and threw her last one and of course only getting the lowest scoring one.

"Here you go miss! Your prize." A volunteer appeared with a small box of simple beaded bracelets. While Cici rummaged through them Riza, Maes, and Izumi both hit the bull's-eye each time. Maes got a gigantic stuffed teddy bear as his prize which he planned to give to little Elicia. Ed and Chika threw the beanbag's way to far and got the lowest scoring prize. A pencil. Al and Roy both were able to get a prize and hit the target. May landed two bean bags in the second highest area and one in the highest score. Her reward was a giant stuffed panda.

"Their certainly having fun. Why don't you give it a go Yummi, Ling?" Crystal suggested.

"No, I'm not very good at this." Ling shook his head as Yummi stood up and made her own toss. She won a small stuffed puppy. Crystal stepped up to the line and threw her bean bags with ease. One landed in the lowest scoring, one in the middle scoring, and one in the highest.

"Here you go!" The volunteer handed Crystal a bag of cookies (under Cici's request as her reward) which she happily took.

"COOKIES!" Crystal nearly jumped for joy and started munching away on the cookies.

"You, Maes, and Izumi have very good aim." Cici commented towards Riza and Izumi.

"Well considering Izumi has a habit of hitting people with her shoes and Riza shoots her gun from so far away I should think their way aim was good." Crystal told her carelessly and was met with a shoe in her face.

"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Izumi hissed as Crystal bowed down.

"I meant nothing by it ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am. I won't do it again ma'am!" Crystal told her knowing not to further upset the housewife.

"So your Chika right?" Maes asked turning to the long silver haired girl.

"Hmm? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Chika wondered.

"Are you from Amestris?" Ling suddenly asked without thinking.

"Huh? No! Of course not. My parents were born in Xing and I lived in Xing until I was five. Then I moved to Amestris. My grandparents were Amestrian and part of the Snow Stag Clan and the trait was handed down to me. Although I only met the family I had in the Snow Stag Clan a couple of times. But I thought you already knew that?" Chika blinked curiously.

"It's kinda funny. My dad is from Aerugo and moved to Amestris. South City really was a miracle for us. The only one of us that was fully Amestrian when we were little was Crystal!" Cici laughed as Crystal smiled while Chika nodded happily. The trio quite content. Meanwhile the entire group was lost in shock.

"Hmm? Hey there starting the next event! Dart throwing... I think I'll sit this one out." Crystal decided still nibbling on her cookies.

After an hour of trying to throw darts (unless your May, Izumi, Maes, or Riza and have amazing aim). The group left momentarily to check out some of the shops still placed around the town. Mostly there was souvenir's, charms, and glass items left.

"Awww, these are cute!" Cici squealed staring at a small sculpture of two cats sleeping together. Yummi looked at the statues and glass figurines. One of the many wonders being a crystal ball but the air in it shaped a dragon breathing fire.

"This totally suits you." Chika declared putting what looked like a stuffed gargoyle toy on Crystal's shoulder. It was still before the head moved back and forth. Cici jumped away thoroughly freaked out. Izumi, Sig, and Riza had little to no reaction. Winry looked like she was about to take apart an ornamental watch and put it back together again. Roy, Ed, Al ,and Ling were amused with the small creature toy on Crystal's shoulder.

"And the cooking contest will begin in five minutes!" A loud announcement rang from speakers.

"Cooking contest? Maybe I should enter." Cici thought aloud with a light smile. Crystal and Chika instantly looked horrified before the creature toy was left with Riza and the two girls jumped on Cici and didn't let her up. "Hey let me up!" Cici shouted but the two refused to budge.

"You made a promise. No more cooking! I was nearly killed because of the abomination you created! I thought you had created some kind of experiment but nooo! You nearly killed me! That was far worse than food poisoning!" Crystal declared with anger simmering in her eyes. At this point the trio had caught the entire groups attention.

"Cici stop cooking. Just please stick with outfits. Please?" Chika pleaded. Yummi was especially confused. A passing Jared and Julius had overheard Cici's thoughts and horror spread through them.

"Don't. Let. Her. Up. Until. AFTER. The. Cooking. Contest!" Jared warned as Julius stared at Winry's cat costume with fear (even though he knew it was just a costume) before running for the hills. Moments later a big dog passed by and scared Jared away.

"We need a pet dog and cat. Anyway, can anybody sing opera..?" Crystal asked knowing it would put Cici to sleep.

"I'm sorry! I won't cook! Just let up!" Cici whined and with great reluctance she was let up.

"-And up next we will have a break from the contests! Little kid's are free to play at the playground where we have set up stands and additional toy's." The announcement rang.

A short while later Crystal, Cici, Yummi, Chika, and Kiko all had their faces painted and were eating snow cones. The four seemed to go to la-la land shortly afterwards while they waited for the very reluctant Ed, energetic Maes, and happy May to get their faces painted as well. They all seemed quite content with their snow cones. Cici had a rainbow with clouds on both sides while Yummi had a kitty face painted. Chika got butterfly's and Crystal had purple flowers. Kiko adored the dragon painted onto his face making him a dragon knight seeing as he dressed up as a knight. Maes was getting a baby chick, May got a panda, and Ed got a dragon identical to Kiko's.

"You know I haven't felt this happy and content in years." Crystal commented licking her snow cone happily still partially in La-la land. Yummi snapped out of her trance to see that the face painter had painted a kitty on Al's helmet. She was sure that if Al was human tight then he would be smiling. Even if Ed wasn't quite so happy he had been forced into it, and by forced Cici threatened to dress him in girl's clothes again and drink milk.

"-And for the final event today, we'll be holding the annual costume contest!" The announcement snapped Crystal, Cici, and Chika out of their trances and the three stood up tossing the empty snow cone sticks in the trash.

"Well, who here is going to compete?" Crystal asked cheerfully.

"Everybody! Nobody here knows that's how Sig, Riza, and Izumi normally dress up so it should be fine!" Cici cheered as the group made their way to the middle of the town. After several votes on different people (how so many votes were counted in just ten minutes baffled most people) Yummi came second and the cutest person in the world (at least to Crystal he is) Kiko won first place. The reward was a bag of any sweet he wanted. Of course the small child wished for lollipops.

"Great job Yummi!" Cici complimented.

"Thanks." Yummi smiled happily as Crystal hugged Kiko and dotted over him like a parent would.

* * *

**Chi: Let me start off by saying again, THERE IS NO LOGIC BEHIND HOW THIS SITUATION OCCURS! It started off when I felt the sudden urge to write Cici dressing Crystal up. From their it took to long and because I lost interest it turned into a one-shot about when Crystal was about to leave Areugo to continue her journey. And then FMA day occurred and I felt the urge to finish it off for FMA day as tribute and somehow it turned into a Halloween tribute to. Again there is no logic. People who aren't supposed to meet, meet. And everyone is in Areugo. If you can think of a logical explanation give me a call/comment. XD Yummi DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! She belongs to my awesome friend, Also this is dedicated to Sprinkle-Kitty (on DA go look her up if you don't know her she's awesome) for her support in my FMAB fan-fic (on DA). ;w; WELL HAPPY FMA DAY EVEN THOUGH IT'S 2:00 AM IN THE MORNING ON OCTOBER FOURTH! :'D /shot**


End file.
